Villain Number 1: Robbie Rotten VS Superman 4: Dawn of Laziness
by CarlTheHedgehod
Summary: Robbie Rotten causes trouble for everyone in Lazy Town and only Superman can save them THIS IS A JOKE. i will be continuing this series


Villain Number 1:

Robbie Rotten VS. Superman 4: Dawn Of Laziness

Chapter 1

Robbie Rotten sat in his dark and dank lair, he was asleep in his fuzzy orange chair when he heard the sound of people running around and not being lazy. The noise echoed throughout his lair and woke Robbie up. Robbie Rotten knew he had to do something to get them to stop, but all of his past attempts failed because he kept doing the same thing over and over again. Robbie knew he had to change up his routine, no more disguises. He decided to capture Sportacus and steal his super human abilities. So Robbie began to build a machine that could suck out someone's powers and transfer them to another person. All he had to do after building the machine would be to capture Sportacus and put him in the machine. After a few hours, Robbie Rotten had finished his machine and was ready to start his master plan. He left his evil lair and started wandering around Lazy Town to find Sportacus. Things in Lazy Town were about to change Drastically.

Chapter 2

Sportacus was playing with Stephanie and all of her friends. They were playing soccer and running around and having a lot of fun. Then Robbie Rotten decided to make his move. He ran over to Sportacus and smashed him over the head with a club which instantly knocked out Sportacus. He then put Sportacus' unconscious body in the back of the Robbie Rotten super van and he drove away. Stephanie and her friends didn't know what to do, they wanted to save sportacus but they didn't know how to do it. They decided to talk to the mayor and get the LTPD to arrest Robbie Rotten. But it was already too late. Robbie Rotten had arrived at his super secret evil lair and put sportacus inside the machine. After Robbie turned the machine on it began to make a loud noise, so loud that all of Lazy Town could hear it. The noise echoed throughout the entire lair making every object in the room jump around and fall. Robbie Rotten put on his noise cancelling headphones and watched as Sportacus was drained of his powers and his life. After a minute the machine stopped and Sportacus was gone, all that was left of him was a needle filled with a blue liquid. It was Sportacus' Powers.

Chapter 3

Robbie Rotten picked up the needle and injected himself with it and he instantly started to change. His Muscles grew 5 times larger. He could run up to speeds of 40 MPH, He could jump so high that he could jump over the tallest building in the entire town. He felt like nobody could ever stop him. But most importantly, he knew what he had to do next. He began to use a new machine to bring back people to life so they could help him take over Lazy Town. The machine turned on and began to spew out body parts. Then the body parts began coming together to form a person. Robbie Rotten was amazed, he never knew he could make a machine like this. But after the first zombie was born, the machine broke. The zombie turned around, his big fro was the first thing robbie rotten noticed about him. Then the zombie uttered out the most foul thing Robbie had ever heard. The zombie said "Hello there friend, would you like to paint with me?"

Chapter 4

Robbie Rotten wanted to know who he had given life to. He quickly looked up "man with fro that paints" and saw that the man he had brought back to life was Bob Ross. But Zombie Bob Ross had a special power, anything he painted came to live. Robbie got and idea, he decided to use his new powers to get onto Sportacus' Airship. He brought Zombie Bob Ross with him onto the airship and then he had Zombie Bob Ross began painting pictures of bombs. Robbie Rotten started to drop the bombs on the town. His first target was the Police Station. All of the Police had left the station to look for Robbie Rotten. He just wanted to destroy the station so that the Police would lose all of their equipment. Robbie rotten wanted to keep as many people alive so he could drain them of their life and make himself stronger. After Robbie bombed the Police Station, he started to bomb the houses of the people living in the Town. He started with the old people's houses because he had no use for them and he wanted everyone to leave their homes. He attacked the mayor's house after that. Luckily the mayor was in his office at the time. Everybody that was inside of their houses went outside to see what was happening. Then Robbie started attacking those people's houses. It wasn't long before everyone was outside and most of the city was gone. Robbie then sent a message to the Mayor demanding that the surrender to him and make him the ruler of the city. The mayor agreed instantly and robbie stopped attacking, He then had Zombie Bob Ross draw him an army that rounded up the civilians and brought them to his evil lair.

Chapter 5

Superman 4, a Superhero that was praised all around the world for saving several cities from disaster, as well as the entire world, was flying around the world looking for people that needed help. He saw a big island that was covered in smoke and fire. He knew that the Town was in trouble and he needed to save it. He flew down and looked around. The once bright and colorful island was now black and red with smoke everywhere. There were no buildings, there was only Charred piles of wood and stone covering the ground. The sun had been mostly blocked out by all of the smoke making it hard to see. But Superman 4 could see in the dark. He started looking around for survivors but he found nothing. But then he found a Hatch in the ground. He decided to open the hatch and go down the ladder. What he saw was the most terrifying thing he had seen. Civilians being forced into machines that made a terrible noise and then they would turn into liquid and next to the machines was a Giant man that must've been about 8 Feet tall. The man had arms and legs that were mostly muscle and were bigger than Superman 4's entire body. This man of course was Robbie Rotten. Superman tried to get away and think of a plan but he was spotted by Robbie Rotten.

Chapter 6

Robbie knew who Superman 4 was, and he hated him. He stood up and dashed towards Superman 4. He moved so fast that not even Superman 4 could see him running. It was as if he stopped time. Robbie Rotten jammed his fist into Superman 4's chest which flung Superman 4 into a wall. But Robbie Rotten knew that this wouldn't be enough to stop Superman 4 so he had Zombie Bob Ross create brass knuckles made of kryptonite. Robbie Rotten put them on. He charged at Superman 4 who was stuck inside of the wall. Robbie began to throw a flurry of punches."USELESS USELESS USELESS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Each hit slowly killed Superman 4. But the force of Robbie Rotten's attack loosened Superman 4 who Jumped out and flew through the ceiling and left Lazy Town. Ashamed and weakened, Superman 4 flew back to his lair. Superman 4 Fell into a deep depression, he didn't know how to save Lazy Town and he didn't even know if he could.

Chapter 7

Superman 4 returned to his home, The Fortress of solitude. It is a large icy palace. Superman 4 immediately dashed to his room and started to cry. He lost all of his confidence. He thought he was a fake superhero, he kept telling himself that he couldn't save people anyone. He wanted to hide forever. Superman fell asleep at 10 P.M. He dreamed about his parents, his home planet. He dreamed that he was there and had his super powers. He tried to save his home planet but he failed and him and his home planet exploded. His dream went black, and his mind echoed with the sound of everyone he knows telling him that he's useless and that his movie sucks. Superman 4 jumped out of his bed. He was covered in sweat. He couldn't stand this abuse. His mental state was deteriorating quickly. He wanted to escape the pain. He knew there was only one thing he could do. He wanted to end his own life.

Chapter 8

Superman 4 headed to his secret closet that he stored all of the kryptonite he came across in. He used to use this closet to prevent people from getting kryptonite, but now it will be used as his tomb. As Superman 4 walked to the closet he saw a few cracks in the wall. He placed his hand upon the cold wall and it sunk into the wall. The wall started making a hissing noise and it began to move. It slowly sunk into the floor and revealed a bottle filled with a glowing green liquid. The label on it stated that it was 100% pure liquid kryptonite. Superman decided that's how he would kill himself. He took off the lid and drank the entire bottle. But instead of dying he convulsed, he felt like he was going to explode. But soon he ended up feeling fine. He disregarded the bottle as being expired and continued to head towards the closet. But when he opened the door, nothing happened. The kryptonite wasn't killing him, in fact, it was making him stronger! "My god." Superman 4 said. Superman 4's mind also cleared. He realized that he wasn't weak and that the people needed him, that he's strong so he can protect the weak, and with his new found power he could protect everyone. He also realized the most important thing of all, that Superman IV: The Quest for Peace is the best movie that was ever made. "And everybody should watch it!" he said out loud. With his new power and his renewed confidence, Superman 4 began to head for lazy town so he could stop Robbie Rotten and prevent Robbie from taking over the World.

Chapter 9

Superman 4 arrived at Lazy town for what he thought would be the final time he would be there. When he arrived, Robbie's soldiers had formed a pathway. He assumed robbie rotten was ready to fight him, but he knew he would win. He continued to walk down the pathway when all of the sudden he heard a man say something to him. "Good luck Sir, I loved your movie." It was one of the soldiers that said it. Superman 4 was filled with hope. He didn't want to beat Robbie, He knew he had to beat Robbie. After a few minutes of walking, he arrived at a large structure. It appeared to be made out of The destroyed houses. Then, a large shadowy figure appeared. It came out of the top of the building. It was Robbie Rotten. But he seemed to be much smaller than before. "I've made my physical form smaller to make myself faster." Robbie said. Then, all of the sudden, Robbie appeared right in front of Superman 4 and punched him in the face. But Superman 4 didn't even flinch. He stood still and took Robbie Rotten's attacks. Robbie Knew that if he didn't do anything then he would die. So he consumed Zombie Bob Ross' powers and used the magic powers that he possessed to attack Superman 4. Superman 4 was weak to Magic. He ended up having a hole ripped through his chest by Robbie Rotten's attack. Robbie had used a pole to hit him. He then moved the pole up. But it broke. Then he created a set of knives with his new powers and then he stopped time. While time was stopped, he threw the knives at Superman 4's chest. Time resumed and the knives went straight into Superman 4's chest. But he was still confident in his abilities, because unknownst to Robbie Rotten, he had gained the power to stop time after drinking that strange liquid. He then stopped time and Threw multiple punches into Robbie Rotten's chest. Then he used the remaining time he had left in his world of stopped time to Break Robbie Rotten's right leg. Robbie Rotten was going to lose. But then his soldiers started to swarm Superman 4. Superman 4 couldn't see anything except for soldiers.

Chapter 10

Robbie Rotten had escaped, he stopped time and went into an underground tunnel that lead to another island. Superman 4 had won, but he could not avenge to people that had died. The soldiers suddenly disappeared into thin air. Superman 4 began to survey the town. He looked all around for people but he could only find Stephanie. The girls pink hair had turned grey and her clothes had been ripped. She had been captured by Robbie Rotten for so long that she had to eat pieces of her clothes to live. Superman 4 knew that there was nothing he could do to help her get her friends back. But Stephanie was filled with rage, she wanted to join Superman 4 and help him find and kill Robbie Rotten. She wanted to make him pay for his actions. Superman Agreed and took her back to the Fortress of Solitude. Stephanie became Superman 4's assistant. Together they knew that they would track down Robbie Rotten one day and prevent him from terrorizing the world again.

Epilogue

Robbie Rotten had made his way to Egypt, He had made a new underground lair in Cairo. He would continue to lure his victims into the lair every now and then and drain them of their lives. Robbie Rotten had been so dependent on people's lives that he couldn't live without them. Meanwhile in the Fortress of Solitude, Stephanie had found out the location of Robbie Rotten. The next step in their plan would be to go to Egypt and find Robbie and save The World.

To be continued...


End file.
